Out Of Bounds
by Livdarcy
Summary: He was out of bounds. I mean come on, he was my brother's best friend. Unfortunately this doesn't stop me from feeling the way I do. Could he perhaps like me to? NAH IMPOSSIBLE
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and I needed to write something, I hope you like this.

* * *

You were my brother's best friend

Technically out of bounds.

It was like I was breaking some kind of law or something. Crossing invisible boundaries. You were like a forbidden fruit, that is probably why I became attracted to you in the first place. Although when we were younger I saw myself as Eve and you as my Adam. But then I grew up, and my crush soon turned to unrequited love. Of course you will never find out. I'll never tell you, but I just hope that one day, you won't notice those looks I give you. The one's full of longing. The one's full of hope. I don't give you those looks anymore, I haven't for a very long time. Ever since that day.

_"Awwwwww, Mattie Matt has a crush"_

_I stopped in my tracks by the door. I wanted to turn around and run, run as fast as I could. To get away from those words. To late, my idiot of a brother I'd already seen me._

_"Guess what lil Lizzy, our little Matt has a big big big big crush on a girl"_

_"Oh good" I replied harshly_

_My brother looked taken aback, and I didn't want to look at Matt's expression, but my heart forced me to. His eyes were fixed on the couch, and he wouldn't look at me, he looked extremely embarassed._

_My heart broke, he knew, he knew I was in love with him. He just didn't want to break my heart, well to late buster it's broken._

_"Now then Lizzy, don't sound so happy. Well the main reason I called you in here was for your advice on what Matt should do. And now I'm thinking this wasn't such a good idea"_

_Oh My God, could this boy get anymore irritating. Please let me found out in later life that he was adopted. PLEASE!_

_I gritted my teeth, "Well what sort of advice do you want?"_

_"Well do you think Mattie should ask this girl out, I think he should don't you"_

_My heart screamed NO!_

_My mouth and head seemed to have joined forces, and they said._

_"Sure he should if he really likes her"_

_"Really?" My brother and Matt spoke at once_

_"Yes, I do"_

_"Ok, I'll think about it"_

_With that he and my brother got up, and headed for the door. I followed them silently, my heart breaking with every step Matt took._

_Suddenly he turned round, swooped down and kissed my cheek._

_"Thanks kid, you're like my little sis"_

_If my cheek hadn't been tingling, and if I wasn't recovering from shock. I would have reprimanded him for calling me a kid. Oh no, and he called me his little sis, this was not good. I was in deep trouble I had to fall out of love with him._

Believe me, it's the hardest thing I've ever done. That was two years ago, and I still haven't got over him. Although I never did meet the girl he fancied.


	2. Chapter 2

At eighteen I'm single, and in love. You may have heard about the one I'm in love with, because everyone else has. I do not know who started the rumour, and I can not think why? I kept myself to myself I didn't bother anyone. Why would anyone want to spread such things about me? Granted they were true, and I WAS in love with my brother's best friend, Mattie. But I didn't want him to find out like this, well I didn't actually want him to find out at all. I wonder if I could stop the rumour before it reached him, call me a coward but I can't forget how much it hurt when I found out he liked that girl, and apparently he's in love with her now. So I couldn't go up to him and say, Mattie I'm in love with you, have been for years. I want you to forget about that girl and love me instead, you won't regret it. I just couldn't say that even if I wanted to, I sounded like some sort of advert, so no I couldn't having looking at me with pity in his eyes.

I'll always remember when I found out that this girl he liked two years ago didn't even know he existed, I mean come on she must be blind. How could anyone resist those gorgeous blue eyes? That adorable floppy brown hair that I would kill to brush away from his eyes. Oh and don't get me started on his body, because believe me we would be here all day. Anyway I seem to be rambling; I do that a lot, if talking about him, if talking to him, or just plain thinking about him. Yes back to this crazy girl, it was just two months and I seemed to feel déjà vu.

"**Lizzy, Mattie and I need your advice again"**

**I smiled warmly at my brother, he and I had definitely got closer over the past two years, and I had a feeling he knew I was in love Mattie.**

"**Yes, Paul" I refused to look at Mattie.**

"**Well remember that girl who I said Matt had a crush on"**

**Oh he called him Matt this must be serious, and how could I forget. My heart broke into a million pieces that day.**

"**Yes" I said through gritted teeth.**

"**Well Matt here thinks that she will never like him and that she is way out of his league"**

**I nearly laughed out loud, he must be kidding. I looked up to find Paul, and Mattie looking at me funny. I realised that I must have actually laughed.**

"**I'm sure she does like you Mattie"**

**He looked at me hopefully if I was his saviour (I wish).**

"**You think?"**

"**Yes, why don't you tell me about her?" I can't believe I just asked him that, I hoped I had some glue when I got back up to my room, to stick my heart back together.**

"**She's just perfect for me and absolutely gorgeous"**

"**Oh right" I replied hoarsely.**

**Why couldn't I be perfect for you? This wasn't fair, I loved him to much to let him feel heartbroken I was determined to help him, no matter how much it hurt me.**

"**Do you…. I mean want me to er…….help you?"**

"**You would thank you Lizzy. You're the greatest"**

**I smiled weakly and nodded. "You're welcome Matt"**

**This was the first time I had called him Matt in years, I knew that I needed to start distancing myself from him, and that meant calling him Matt not Mattie.**

**He stopped grinning like a fool and looked at me, and a frown appeared on his face.**

"**Matt? Did you just call me Matt?"**

"**Yes"**

"**You're haven't called me Matt for years"**

**He noticed, oh my god he noticed. "I haven't?"**

"**Nope, why are you calling me it?"**

"**It was a slip of the tongue……Mattie"**

**I mean I couldn't exactly say, well I'm trying to fall out of love with you, and I thought it would be a good idea to start being formal with you. He didn't look convinced; sometimes I thought he knew me better than my brother. But that wasn't possible because I didn't really exist in his eyes. **

"**Right well then, I'll go upstairs and think of a way for you to win this girl Mattie"**

"**Okay thanks"**

**With that I fled, but not before hearing my brother say "Now you'll definitely know how to win her"**

**What? I wasn't that good.**

It's been two months since then, and believe me I have given Matt so many types of different ways to woe her, he could be Casanova. Paul made him try them all out on me first to see my reaction, but I had hardened myself these two years, so nobody can see how much my heart is breaking. Because of this my brother and Matt thought that the methods didn't work.

I walked towards the mirror and took one hard a look at myself, he said that the girl he liked was absolutely gorgeous. I stared at my boring brown and blonde hair, and my exceptionally pale skin that I personally thought made me look extremely ill. My lips were to pouty looking. The one thing that I hated most about myself though was my eyes, my blue almost silver eyes, I wore thick black glasses so people wouldn't look at me and comment about my eyes. They drew attention to me, and I hated attention. My brother always used to tell me to get contacts, and not the ones that change your eye colour. I always used to say that contacts made my eyes itch, and never in a million years would I wear them. I remember it was only a few days ago we had this conversation, again. But I will always remember the one thing that set it apart from the rest.

"**Lizzy get a makeover then go to the school dance all pretty. Also get rid of the glasses, because black is not your colour"**

**I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was about to answer when Mattie butted in.**

"**Paul just leave her alone, she doesn't have to change. I think she's fine the way she is, and I wouldn't change her"**

**This shut my brother up immediately. But he did mutter "You're biased"**

**Biased? Why would he be biased?**

I will never know that answer, because I will never have the courage to ask him. I mean I must admit when he said that I had hoped that it meant he liked me, but alas it did not. The same night he came home with this blonde haired girl, and let me tell you she wasn't his sister, was this the reason I wouldn't ever get the man I loved, was she the one who made up that rumour/truth, I going to find out who made up that rumour if it was the last thing I did. Anyway back to the girl, (I do get very very side tracked as you have all probably notice), the way she was throwing herself all over him was just sickening, clinging to him like a leech. I wondered were he had met the girl, because she was doing something to do with design, and Matt was training to be a doctor, just like I was planning on doing. Don't get me wrong he's not the reason I'm going into training, I've wanted to be a doctor ever since my mother became ill. I saw all the things the doctor's did for her, and I thought that's what I want to do when I'm older. My brother however had different ideas; he wants to be a lawyer. My brother always says that me and Matt should start a practise together, oh and would I like that. But alas that again is not to be, Matt always winces as he says it. This angers me a lot, my professors all think I'm going to make an excellent doctor, and I always get top, but perhaps that why he doesn't want me. I'm a swot; a tear slowly makes it way down my cheek.

Will any guy ever want me?

* * *

Thank you for the reviews!!

I'm going to reply to the reviewers and thank them cos it's not letting me write their names on here.

They were much appreciated

I know there may be a lot of irrelevant stuff in this chapter, you can tell me if you think any of it should be cut out.


	3. Chapter 3

Out of bounds

"Look Paul, I'm happy for him and I said go for it. Isn't that enough!"

"No Elizabeth".

He called me Elizabeth he's never called me Elizabeth before in my whole entire life.

"Why? Paul it breaks my heart to go near him anyway without having to go and egg him on about getting this girl"

"Lizzy listen to me it's for your own benefit really."

"How will it be for my benefit?? Telling him to go for that blonde bimbo"

"What blonde bimbo?"

"The one who was here a couple of weeks ago"

"Is that why you've been so upset?? Mattie and I were beginning to get really worried; we thought it was something really bad"

Mattie was worried??? About me, oh yes of course he would be if he saw me as a sister. Don't get your hopes up Lizzy. Hey!! It is something really bad; obviously my idiot of a brother has never felt unrequited love.

"It is something really bad! Having to see the boy you're in love with basically make out with a girl, and a slutty girl at that"

"Make out with her?? No he wasn't"

"Yes he was, the girl was practically throwing herself at him, so she obviously returns his feelings"

"Did you see him reciprocate?"

"I didn't have to. I got out before they did anything else"

"Exactly, so perhaps if you had stayed and watched" I interrupted him before he could continue

"Are you joking???!!!"

"No, if you would have stayed and watched, he would have seen him turn her down"

"He did what??"

"Yeah he turned a totally gorgeous girl down, well his lost is my gain" he said with a smug smile

"Why did he turn her down?"

"He's still heart sore over this girl. I mean I don't know why, in my opinion she's just to annoying"

"You know the girl he loves!"

"Yes quite well, well very well in fact. Goes to our school"

"But that could be anyone??? Is she in your group?? Does she spend a lot of time with him?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to ask him all this not me"

"But..."

"I'm going to spend some time getting to know Claire". He did that look that meant getting to know as in getting to know her mouth.

"Claire?"

"Yeah the blonde bimbo, now go and speak to Mattie". With that he was gone.

She went to our school?? Now that could mean anyone, and I mean anybody. There was lots of girls who were interested in Mattie (I mean Matt), but there never seemed anybody who particularly interested him. Ah but it seems like I was wrong. I racked my brain for signs of him liking a girl at our school. But none came to mind, he was courteous, and gentlemanlike to everyone. Even to the least popular people (myself included). This is probably why I loved him so much, that he was kind to everyone.

Yes as you've probably guessed my brother, and my boyfriend haha I wish, I mean brothers best friend are popular, whereas me on the other hand am certainly most not. I get acknowledged of course as being Paul Galloway's little sister Elizabeth, but nothing more than that. I get girls coming up to me as well asking me to introduce them to my brother, and Mattie. This didn't use to bother me until one of the girls used me to get to my brother and Matt (him especially). I've never told Matt and Paul what happened, I never will. She said some things to me that hurt a lot, she was the one who made me realise that me and Mattie could never be.

"**You're out of his league" she said.**

"**I…"**

"**No let me finish. He's mine okay? And it's not like he's ever going to look at you. I mean come on get real!! He wants a more mature woman like myself, and not someone who's just started their period. You're a baby okay? So why don't you wait till you've grown up a bit, but then again by that time. He'll by mine"**

**With that she walked out humming the song, "one way or another" by Blondie.**

Oh no, it couldn't be her could it that he liked??? Please no not her! There was only one way I could find out.

"I had to speak to Mattie"

"Yes?"

I jumped and turned around as fast as lightening.

"Where on earth did you come from Matt?"

I noticed he winced at being called Matt.

"From my house"

"Yes obviously, but how long have you been there for?"

"Not long" I looked at his face and he was most definitely lying. I mean come I've loved this guy for ages, and I've spent half of my time staring at him from the stairs (so he can't see me of course). I know all of his facial expressions.

"You're lying"

"I'm not"

"Oh my goodness! You so are"

"Oh my goodness??!!! I am so not" he said laughing

"You are!!"

"Am not"

"You are"

"Am not!!" he pulled his tongue out at me.

"Yes you are, and you are so childish"

"Haha, am not"

"Stop lying Matthew. Now tell me how long you were standing there for"

"Okay you got me. I've been there for a while"

Ha he knew to stop lying then, because when I said Matthew I meant business.

"Why didn't you say you were there??"

"Because I like looking at you"

"Yes…..wha??

What did he just say??? I looked at him, and he refused to look me in the eye. He was messing with me, so I ignored the ache in my heart, and responded.

"Mattie I needed to ask you something about the girl you like"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me more about her?"

This was probably going to break my heart but I had to do it, I needed to find out more about this girl

His face lit up, "As long as you tell me why you've been so upset. I've been worried about you", my heart cracked

* * *

Hi everyone thank you so much for all the really nice reviews they were great, and made me write this.

Please make my night by reviewing!

Thanks

Livdarcy


End file.
